A Ring to Rule Them All
by LittleApollyon
Summary: Ithilwen knew they were coming, but she did not know that Gandalf was left behind. She would not let his death be in vain. She would fight. Really suck at summaries, please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh. I expect you to tell me what you truly feel about the story, but telling the truth doesn't mean to be rude. **

**I haven't read the books yet, but I'm willing to do it.**

**English is not my first language, so any mistake you notice please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the Lord of the Rings. Sadly :'( .**

_**"word" - elvish**_

**_"_word**_**" - common tongue  
><strong>_

"They will never catch me" I heard the dwarf say "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox"

Just after that we approached him, one of my companions pointing an arrow at his face.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could've shot him in the dark" Haldir said.

I walked out of the shadows and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to be rude to our guests, _mellon_" I said gently.

Even though I had already seen the Fellowship of the Ring in my dreams, I observed them eagerly.

The elven prince was aiming his arrow to us, his blue eyes full of fierceness. Gimli and the hobbits were staring at me astonished and Aragorn was relaxed considering he could be shot in any moment, while Boromir had a cautious look in his face. 'Where is Gandalf?' I thought.

_"__Ithilwen and Haldir of Lórien, we wish for your help" _said Aragorn.

_"__Aragorn of the Dunedáin. May I ask why you deemed to travel through Moria to make it here?" _asked Haldir.

_"__It seemed the lesser of evils" _the Ranger answered simply, a bit of sadness in his eyes, that could have gone unnoticed if it wasn´t beacause I knew him better than myself.

"Aragorn, this woods are perilous, we should go back" urged Gimli.

"You have entered to the realm of the Lady of the Wood" Haldir said "You cannot go back"

There was silence, but I decided to break it after a moment with a calm voice.

"Please, follow me, night approaches. There's no need to use force"

The fellowship looked at Aragorn to decide. He nodded and started walking towards me.

I smiled a little and turned around, leading them.

We walked in silence until Haldir spoke.

_"__Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil"_

_"__Our Fellowship stands in debt, Haldir of Lórien" _the Mirkwood elf replied.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves" grumbled the dwarf "Speak words we can all understand!"

Before Haldir could answer something that probably wouldn't be nice given the look upon his face I pulled my gaze to Gimli.

"We didn't mean to offend you Gimli, son of Glóin" I said smoothly "I apologize if you felt that way in any moment"

His face turned red from embarrassment.

"No, forgive me, fair lady, for my rudeness" he said, his eyes set on the floor.

I saw Estel and Legolas smirk beside me.

"There's nothing to forgive, Master Dwarf" I said amused.

We kept walking and I decided to change the subject.

"We haven't heard of you hobbits –halflings- for long years. I was starting to believe you were just a myth" I said looking straight at the ring bearer.

"We do not often travel outside our home borders, my lady. But I can assure you we are very much not a myth" answered Merry.

Haldir and I smiled at the young hobbit.

"It´s not that often we Galadhrim leave our borders either. It´s such that most of us do not know the common tongue" Haldir told the halfling.

"You seem to speak it well enough" Pippin commented.

I laughed.

"That is because he is of the few ones who do travel outside Lórien. And you must know how to commune with others to do so" I said.

"And what about you, my lady?" asked Merry.

"Just call me Ithilwen, please" I said a little amused at the kind hobbit "And just to answer your question, I've been out of the Wood realm several times"

Suddenly I felt my friend's expression harden when his gaze met Frodo's.

"You bring great evil with you. You may go no further" Haldir said looking at Aragorn.

Everyone was shocked at his sudden change.

I sighed, I didn't wish for this to happen.

_"__We need your protection. The road is too dangerous" _Aragorn pleaded looking into my eyes _"You knew we were coming, you cannot turn us away like this"_

Haldir was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"You will rest here for the night" I ordered in the common tongue "And tomorrow we'll travel"

Their faces were filled with relief.

We gave the fellowship food and cloaks. After eating they set their bedrolls, the hobbits falling asleep almost immediately. Aragorn and Boromir were smoking and Legolas was leaning against a tree, lost in his thoughts.

It was stunning how much hobbits could eat.

As much as I wanted to ask them where was Mithrandir I thought that it would be better to let them rest. Eru knew how much they needed to sleep.

I sat down and placed my back on a tree near the fellowship. I closed my eyes and fell asleep really quick.

_The Grey Wizard was fighting against an ancient devil that sent shivers down my spine, it was the Terror of Moria. The monster hit Gandalf with his whip. They were surrounded by a snow storm, the wind roared furiously. _

_The old man was pale and had dried blood on his brow. I felt my heart ache with worry._

_After a hard battle, he saw the chance he pushed the devil with his stick and throwed it to the abyss._

_I sighed in relieve, but just after that the wizard fell to the floor, his eyes focused on me._

_"__Mithrandir!" I shouted._

_A smile graced his lips and he whispered my name._

I woke up with a hand shaking me gently.

Two grey orbes met my honey ones.

I looked at him confused

"I´m sorry my lady, but you were crying in your sleep" he said kindly, his eyes full of worry.

I lifted my hands to my cheeks and effectively they were wet.

_"__Since when did you start calling me 'my lady', Estel?"_ I asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow _"I know it has been a long time, but not that much"_

He smiled lightly.

_"__Since you started acting like Lord Elrond"_ he answered _"To me it has been a lifetime, Ithilwen"_

I giggled at that.

"Just because you are my friend I will not tell him you said that" I said in the common tongue "And don't exaggerate, it hasn't been so long"

But suddenly I remembered my vision and all humor disappeared from my features.

Aragorn noticed and frowned.

_"__What did you saw?" _ he inquired.

_"__Mithrandir didn't leave the cursed walls of Moria did he?" _I asked.

His gaze didn't meet mine and that was all that I needed to know that I was right.

A small sob left my lips and my eyes watered.

Aragorn put his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"I think I just saw him die, _mellon_" I whispered "He was like one of my kin"

He looked at me with sorrow.

I had the gift of foresight, like Lord Elrond. I could only see what the Valar wanted me to see, and that was, generally, people dying. Most of them close to me. I was supposed to stop their deaths. After all, future could be changed.

The thing is, my visions were minutes before it happened. I saw the coming of the fellowship two days before it happened, I've also been watching their trip by parts in my sleep.

_"__Sometimes I feel this burden is going to break me" _I confessed looking at my hands.

There was a moment of silence before Estel spoke.

"Ithilwen" my gaze remained on my hands.

He took my chin in his hand and raised it. I avoided eye contact.

_"__Look at me" _he commanded.

I did as he said.

"You are stronger than you think. And besides, you have friends…you have me" he told me with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back.

_"__You are a good friend Estel. I'm glad I met you" _I said feeling grateful.

I noticed it was still at night.

"You should sleep, Aragorn" I told him concerned, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

He grinned at me and nodded.

"All right, but only if you rest too" he said, half joking.

I placed my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes.

_"__Mara lomë Estel" _(good night) I said without opening my eyes.

_"__Losto vae Ithilwen" _(sleep well) he replied, kissing the top of my head.

**So...what do you think? **

**Thank you for reading this far, hope you liked my story.**

**I really want to know what you think,so please, don't be shy and REVIEW! :D**

**(Yes, I am shouting at you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m sorry for taking so long, but you know, school and stuff.**

**Thank you for the follows**** wolfblood00****, ****wicca7002**** and ****Arianna Le Fay**** for the favourite and follow.**

**Guest: Thanks! :D, I surely will think about it.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

I woke up before everyone else.

I would have thought Aragorn was dead if it wasn't by the low snores that escaped from his mouth.

Slowly and trying not to wake him up I released his grip on me and went to Haldir. Who was not far from us. I looked at him one last time before reaching Haldir.

_"__Mellon" _(friend) I greeted, standing beside him.

_"__You knew the evil that the Halfling carried, and still, you let him enter to Lórien" _he said, no accusation in his voice, just stating the facts.

_"__That hobbit has the fate of all in his hands, we must help him as much as we can" _I replied.

_ "__You are leaving with them" _he said, a smile playing on his lips.

I let a little chuckle and gave him a mysterious glare.

_"__That remains to be seen"_

"We should wake them up" Haldir said looking at the fellowship.

I smiled with tenderness at them.

"The little one must be really strong to carry such an evil upon him" I muttered before walking to Aragorn.

I kneeled in front of him and shaked his arm.

His eyes flew open and his hand reached for his sword. He realized it was just me and relaxed.

"It's time to go, Aragorn" I said softly.

He nodded and made his way to the hobbits.

I smiled; Estel had never been a morning person.

Once the company had their things gathered, Haldir and I started leading them.

_"__Should we blindfold them?"_ he asked me.

I thought about it for a moment.

_"__Do what you consider wise" _I told him with a sigh.

He nodded and ordered our companions to blindfold the fellowship.

I gave Aragorn an apologetic glare and went to blindfold him.

"I'm sorry" I said once I finished my task.

"Worry not, Ithilwen" replied Aragorn.

We were interrupted by Gimli´s complaints, which made me smile.

After a while the dwarf calmed down and we could walk in silence.

"I have never heard so many curses together in the same day" I said to the hobbits with a chuckle.

They laughed with me for a moment.

"By the way, how old are you, Ithilwen?" asked Frodo.

I could feel Legolas and Aragorn holding their breaths. Asking an elf's age was not exactly polite.

I smiled.

"I guess It was the wrong thing to ask, wasn't it?" said Frodo, sensing the sudden tension.

"It´s all right Frodo, I know you didn't mean to be rude" I replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

Once we reached Caras Galadhon we removed their blindfolds and led them through the stairs, and got to the open flat where my mother and father waited for us.

_"__Atar, ammë"_ (father, mother) I said looking to Celeborn and Galadriel respectively. After that I placed my hand on my heart and bowed.

_"__Malthenmeliel"_ said my mother in acknowledgement, using the name she gave me.

"Your hope in completing your quest in secrecy is now gone. The enemy knows you have entered here. Eight stand before us, yet nine set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, I desire to speak with him" my father inquired.

My eyes watered, the horrible memories of last night hitting me.

My mother's eyes met mine and shock filled her face.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen in the shadows of Moria" she whispered.

I lowered my gaze after she spoke.

"Shadow and Flame took him. A Balrog of Morgoth lay hidden in the depths of the mines. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" said Legolas with a sorrowful voice.

"Gandalf's deeds in life were never needless. We do not yet know what his whole purpose in Middle Earth was" she locked eyes with Gimli "Do not let the darkness and emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For all the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is new mingled with grief"

"What will now come of this Fellowship that has travelled so far and through many dangers? Without Gandalf, hope is all but lost" said my father.

My mother's eyes met mine.

_'__Boe annin gwad, mamil' _(I must go, mom) I thought _'There is nothing you can do to stop me, I owe this to Gandalf'_.

_'__This quest is going to be full of dangers' _she answered in my head, and after a moment she added _'and death. It won't be easy for none of them, especially for you'._

I remained silent for a moment.

_'__I know' _I replied in my mind _'But still I have the desire to accompany them'_

_'__Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham' _(my heart shall weep until I see you again) my mother said.

_'__Le channon, ammë' _(thank you, mother)

A radiant smile played with my lips.

"…My daughter will lead you to a place where you can rest" Galadriel said.

I motioned them to follow me.

After a while we got to a clearing on top of a hill, it was all arranged for them.

Angelical voices were singing all around us.

"A lament for Gandalf" said Legolas, infinite sadness in his voice.

I nodded, my heart feeling heavier than ever.

Merry looked at him, seated in the grass besides his brother.

"What do they say about him?" he asked.

I wondered if I should leave them alone and go to get ready for the adventure, besides, I was sure my parents would like to talk to me.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me grief is still too near" the elf answered, gathering his belongings and getting ready to rest.

When I started leaving I was stopped by Aragorn.

"May I help you?" I asked after a minute, having a slight idea of what he was about to say.

"I beg you to stay here, in Lórien, where you can be safe" he said, a worried look in his eyes.

I was shaking my head even before he finished.

"I´m coming with you Aragorn, we are friends, we support each other"

"Not if it puts your life in danger" he told me softly.

"You are risking your life too" I pointed out.

He was about to retort, but I placed my finger in his lips.

_"__Please mellon, Mithrandir was very dear to me, I owe this to him. I know the possibilities, and still, I will take them" _I said passionately, not breaking eye contact _"Besides, you are a fool if you think I am letting you have all the glory" _I added with a smirk.

He smiled back, just then I realized my finger was still in his mouth.

I took it back and blushed a little.

"Now I must go to get everything ready"

He nodded in acknowledgement.

I turned around and walked away.

"Ithilwen" he called.

I looked at him.

"Thank you" he told me.

I smiled and bowed my head before leaving.

**So what do you think? **

**I´m sorry** **this chap was a little boring, but I promise I will put a little action soon.**

**Thank you for reading, I aprecciate it so much.**


	3. Announcement

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:

I've recieved some opinions that made me consider all my plot, because the reviewer hade some pretty good points and suggestions.

I'M NOT QUITING WRITING THE FIC. I am just taking a pause to figure out and edit some stuff, so you can have the quality of story you deserve.

Thank you so much for the favorites and follows, I really appreciate them.

I will update as soon as I can, but right now mi priority is school. Also I have some trouble with mi laptop. :(

Thank you for your understanding. :)

**Certh:**

**I must say that when I saw your review I got a little scared. I was like "Gosh, I'm going to be so verbally attacked right now", but I am happy to say that I wasn't.**

**First of all: Thank you so much for your constructive criticism. You were polite and explained your points greatly.**

**Now we can go on.**

**I've already fixed the mistake with the characters, thanks for telling me, I didn't notice.**

**About the reasons of Ithilwen for joining the Fellowship, her portrayal and her parent's permission, I think you're quite right and I will fix it as soon as I can.**

**I apologize for the Merry and Pippin error, I've must have been distracted at the time.**

**Finally, I didn't know I mixed up Quenya and Sindarin! I am very sorry for that.**

**Again thank you so much for taking the time to review and for your suggestions (like the one of the Elvish translations at the bottom) I get really excited when people take the time to read my stories .**

**If I missed anything don't hestiate to PM me. **

**I don't want you to think I am a mediocre writer, I truly try my hardest, and I love when I recieve constructive comments.**

**Lots of love,**

**S.**

**P.S: I promise I'll visit the websites and the story you recommended me. Also excuse me if I have any grammatical or spelling errors.**


End file.
